thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kion (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Nguruma and the younger brother of Kiara, the grandson of Mufasa and Sarabi, and the prince of the Pride Lands. He is the main protagonist of Legends of the lion Guard Series. Appearance Cub Kion's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left shoulder. His ears are rimmed with brown, and he has a bright red head tuft. His eyes are brown. Late Teenager/Young Adult Adult Personality Cub Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion is still a cub and enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Kion is very protective over Nguruma. He doesn't like anyone telling Nguruma that he will be useless just because he is blind and unable to do things. Every day, Kion tries to help Nguruma's confidence, but most of the time it's useless, but kion never gives up. Late Teenager/Young Adult Adult History Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Season 1 The Orphans While patrolling Nyani Grove, Kion and the Guard stop Janja’s Clan from attacking a zebra herd in Chakula Plains. As they make their way back to the Lair, they encounter a young lion cub. Kion questions the cub, and he introduces himself as Kaka. Soon three other cubs arrive, and introduce themselves as Kaka’s siblings. Kion questions them, and the cubs reveal the death of their mother. Kion and the Guard bring the cubs to Pride Rock. Once there, Kion asks Mahuluti about the whereabouts of his siblings, and introduces the cubs. Kion watches as Mansa and Mahuluti show affection towards each other. Jealous, Kion decides to leaves the group, and heads to Ukuni Woods were Hafsa finds him, and questions him. Kion tells her his feelings, and Hafsa encourages him to tell mahuluti how he feel. Kion agrees with Hafsa, he goes back to Pride Rock, and finds his parents and siblings have returned. He tells Mahuluti about his feelings and mahuluti tells kion that she and mansa are just friends and he was the one that she cares about. The Pride Land Games Kion and the Guard relax at Urembo Meadows. Nguruma and Amira arrive, and inform the group about the Pride Land Games. Nguruma states that the Guard would be representing the Pride Lands that year. The next day, the animals gather to observe the games Kion sits with his family, and the pride on a ledge. Simba greets the animals, and announces the teams. Kion asks Fuli and Ono if they’re ready to do their event, and the two confirm it. Team Play The New Hero's Nguruma And the Bully Kion's and Nguruma's Birthday: Part 1-2 An Enemy In Trouble The Runaway Tiger Fuli's Sister The Lost Treasure of the South Lands The Great Elephant Migration Kion the Manticore Great Big Crossover Crisis Season 2 Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Kion is first seen seeing the pride lands in bad shape. At the same time he sees Evil Lions coming towards Pride Rock which leave him confused. Once he is up he told Kiara what happened and his sister told him that that won't happen since she know that her brother will stop the villain before it does. The next day kion was present at Amira's wedding. Later on Reth and Reth's Pride attack the pride lands and engage in battle with them. Kion fight off two of the lions but are eventually overwhelmed and taken captive. Reth and his pride later takes Kion to slash's lair where he meets Reth's Boss. She then starts using a spell that can separate kion from his Evil Counter part which causes Kion great pain. He was later rescued by his lion guard. Back in the pride lands, Askari and his lion guard appears in the sky to Kion. When Kion expresses feelings of self-doubt, Askari encourages him while also assuring him that if he and his friends work together as a team they can accomplish anything. Afterwards, Kion and his Lion guard decides to Gather up the army again to fight against Slash. After gathering up all the other members of the army. Kion decides to get more help so he and mhina went to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. The Army begin to buckle down for Slash's imminent arrival. And Kion and the other leaders of the army devise a secret plan. Later, he and the rest of the Army witness Slash and her army on the horizon. Kion and Mohatu have a brief conversation with Slash before the attack begins. The Army vigorously defend the pride lands, but are forced to retreat. Following another fierce battle in the Royal Den, the Army fall back. Kion and Shujaa attempt to slow Slash. After that both Kion and Shujaa mysteriously disappears. As part of a long drawn out plan, Kion unveils himself at Slash's lair. During the battle, Kion pursues Slash but was halted by Reth. Jasiri and Mahuluti move forward to confront the Leader, whilst Kion and Reirei fight together to stop the male lion. Kion then proceeds on wards and saves Jasiri from Evil Kion. Mahuluti was almost crushed by a rock slide caused by evil kion during the fight. Mahuluti however, is saved by Kion. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase slash's Army. After the battle, kion, mhina and kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. Family Father: Simba Mother: '''Nala '''Brother: Nguruma Sister: Kiara Mate: Mahuluti Paternal Grandparents: Mufasa and Sarabi Maternal Grandmother: Sarafina Great-Grandparents: Ahadi and Uru Great-Uncle: Scar Brother-in-law: '''Kovu '''Niece: Amira Ancestor: Askari Friends * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Rafiki * Kovu * Timon * Mahuluti (love interest) * Mbweha * Pumbaa * Zazu * Jasiri * Badili * Madoa * Tunu * Wema Gallery Kion-fullbody.png|Kion in season 1 of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands My Kion.png|Kion in seson 3 of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Kion Ref Sheet.png Season3 First Screenshot.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Lions Category:Cubs Category:Pride Landers Category:Young Animals Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy